


Discovered in a Nightmare

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo challenge 162 prompt "curtain"</p>
<p>DIAG aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered in a Nightmare

He was suddenly engulfed by a hideous cacophony of voices: "Burglar! burglar!" and could not stand against the overwhelming wave of sound; it thrust him off the fire escape, plummeting...

He woke dazed and sweating, and Doyle was beside him. Safe.

Eventually sleep.

He was peering through the open window but the curtains had somehow tangled around his gun and were smothering him...

He struggled back to consciousness and Doyle was beside him. Safe.

Eventually sleep.

He climbed, and climbed, the fire escape stretching up into infinity, realising too late that Doyle lay helpless on the steps of the embassy...


End file.
